Good Medicine
by rainshadow effect
Summary: Kido has taken ill, and in the middle of the night, she struggles with her worst enemy - a tiny pill. Meanwhile, her knight in shining armour arrives in the form of a certain blonde with not so shining ideas.


It was 2 a.m. and sounds of collision between glasses as well as the wooden cupboard being kicked occasionally were audible from the kitchen. The noises went on for more than twenty minutes, so Kano decided to take a look to check for anything unusual.

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed a rather unusual sight. It seemed that Kido was attempting to take some medicine.

"Oh Kido, are you sick? Why are you taking medicine?" Kano asked seemingly nonchalantly, taking extra steps to not lace the tone of speech with too much concern, which would signify an unusual break in his usual carefree demeanour.

"No, I'm not sick, these are just vitamins." Kido slightly blushed and retorted before launching into a coughing fit. Very convincing.

"Sure, you aren't sick, you're just taking vitamins in the middle of the night! However, why have you been taking them for practically half an hour already?" With a teasing grin, he added, "Could it be...you don't know how to swallow pills?"

"Shut up."

"Ohoho, I was right, wasn't I!"

"No, you were wrong." Kano didn't exactly love the sight of Kido crossly pouting, blushing and fuming all at once, but it was without a doubt that this tsundere was cute like this.

In fierce attempt to prove the teasing blonde wrong, Kido tried, embarrassingly, to stuff a pill into her throat as she blindly searched for her cup of water (fifth cup thus far) before frantically pouring half of the water down her throat and half down her hoodie.

Unfortunately, it resulted in nothing but another futile attempt as she gagged at the taste of the powder of the pill and spit the pill into the sink. It was admittedly difficult for Kano to stifle a giggle or two throughout the entire process despite his ability, although he had to sympathize with their poor leader for being sick and having to put on a tough front all at once.

"Urgh...this is downright awful."

"Fufu Kido...let me teach you how to swallow pills! I have much experience in this sector. For starters, we can try eating some candy to make the entire process slightly less daunting." Digging in his hoodie pocket, he whipped out a packet of strawberry candies and handed it to Kido.

After sucking on the sweet for a while, Kido decided that she was ready to try again.

"Now, place the pill at the nearest opening to your throat instead of throwing it in, this may make things easier. Then, wash it down with water rapidly, you must do it in one swift motion." Kano preached, feeling a bit like a teacher.

"Shut up Kano, I know how to do it." More blushing from Kido. Nevertheless, she actually took pains to follow Kano's instructions closely, which resulted unfortunately in another failed attempt as she spluttered for her dear life.

"Argh!" Kido practically shouted in frustration. "It's been a whole hour! A whole hour and I can't get this stupid pill into my system! Why!?" It was rare to see their usually calm and collected leader going completely batshit berserk.

"Shhh, Kido, calm down, don't wake the others all up! I'm here to teach you, so don't worry. Hmm... try flooding your mouth with water then putting the pill in before gulping the entire mixture in one go. You know, reverse methods work for some."

It was obviously the worst idea of all time as Kido managed to swallow nothing at all, least of all the pill. At this point Kano was also rather wet from Kido spluttering at him.

Kano tried slightly frantically to comfort Kido, who was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, I sometimes suffer with pills too. The longer you keep them in your mouth, the worst it gets because the pill dissolves in the water and tastes so horrid, I understand your pain."

So Kano conjured a few more ideas as Kido stared teary-eyed and desperate at him, some of which included frightening her or telling her a joke as she tried to swallow the pill, going onto the treadmill and jogging while swallowing at the same time, lying down while trying to swallow the pill, as well as using a hose to hose the water into her mouth and pushing the pill into her throat using hydraulic action.

Needless to say, none of these ideas worked, and it has already been two hours. Even Seto would have gone nuts by now.

Seeing his poor danchou suffer was not something Kano liked. Thus, he decided with much gusto that it was time for the last resort.

As Kido attempted to swallow the pill yet again, Kano suddenly rushed forward toward her and grabbed her shoulders as he forcefully placed his lips onto hers and pried them open with his tongue, delving straight for her throat as he tried to push the pill down her throat by sheer brute tongue force.

Interestingly, it was not the tongue that did the trick, as Kido actually managed to swallow it down in shock.

"Kano Shuuya, what are you doing!" Flustered Kido had her cheeks flushed the same shade as her eyes by now.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? Hehehe." He may have appeared as his usual teasingly cheeky self, but in actual fact his face was equally red and his heart threatened to throb out of his chest.

Kido flung a glass of water at Kano which he deftly dodged.

"Anyway, little miss sickly, we have to tuck you into bed now," Kano said as he swiftly lifted the sick tsundere off the ground and into his arms, igniting much futile protest and struggle as she squirmed and punching him weakly while retorting for him to put her down at once.

Kido was gently placed onto her bed as Kano pulled the comforters over her shoulders. She took off the soaked hoodie to reveal a maroon turtleneck shirt in which she looked painfully thin and weak in.

"You really should get some rest now. After all, you need that energy to be our leader." His eyes weren't red at this point, and his expression had taken to a much concerned and serious one. He had decided to look after her until she slept, sitting himself on the stool beside the bed. Kido had absolutely no energy left to reprimand him or anything of the sort, and was soon dozing off.

As Kano stared at Kido's sleeping face with his hands cupped on his cheeks idly, he observed that she looked very vulnerable as she slept. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, as if she was dreaming of troubling affairs.

"Don't worry, Tsubomi. Just have a good rest. I'll make breakfast tomorrow." He said quietly as he used his finger to push her eyebrows into a relaxed state. For the finishing touch, he planted the second kiss of the night onto her forehead.

It might have been considered too much to take this one more step at his own liberty, but he went and did it anyway. He couldn't quite help himself.

"Good night, Tsubomi." He said, voice barely above a whisper as the door closed with a click.

Kido was certain her fever had escalated as her face burned with an ambiguous mixture of embarrassment, sickness and saccharinely sweet warmth, as much as she'd hate to admit.

"…Idiot."

* * *

And this was how Kano caught a cold the next day. On the bright side, Kido never had a problem with pills again.

Thank you so much for reading till the end! I hope I wasn't too out of character. Kano may have been a little lacking in his teasing but I like to imagine that he has this thing for comforting people. Also, I just thought that he may be a total airhead in such situations, thus I went slightly overboard with the ridiculous suggestions. Criticism is always welcomed, and much appreciated.


End file.
